Alexandra Salome
Alexandra Salome is a mysterious British, feline sorceress who is responsible for opening Cookie's Third Eye for the first time. She is married to Zeroelle Nei, and has intimate knowledge about the Nevernever and the art of magic. She is a skilled practitioner of magic, holding a great level of power and ability, and she uses this experience to mentor Cookie. Her real profession is managing something called the "Prostitute's Guild." The location of the guild is not revealed in the stories. She has eluded several times throughout the story that she is old, but she has never said specifically how old. She also has an adopted daughter named Gwen Mason, who is best friends with Cookie's younger sister, Fraise. Appearance Narrative has described Alexandra as "amazonian," in that she is incredibly tall (Cookie correctly estimates her height as sitting above seven feet) and incredibly voluptuous. Her fur is black and white, the white starting at a point on the center of her forehead and sweeping out to cover the rest of her lower face. It also covers her muzzle and down her underbelly, as well as her hands up to the forearm, and her legs up to her calves. Her tail is also tipped in white. Her "hair" is simply longer black fur in a tuft atop her head. Her eyes are yellow and slatted like a traditional feline's. Background Much of Alexandra's past is shrouded in mystery and not made clear to the reader. Being a skilled practitioner of magic and very knowledgeable on the subject of the Nevernever and supernatural creatures, it's reasonable to assume that she's taken extensive time to learn the subjects. How, exactly, her knowledge came to bear is still unknown however. Boo Hag In "Cookie's Monsters - Boo Hag," Alexandra was intoduced early on when she opened Cookie's Third Eye, sending her into a state of sensory overload and causing her to fall unconscious. When the girl awoke later in Alexandra's home, she enlightened Cookie to the truths of magic and her nature as a Seer. Alex went on to appear in Cookie's dreams, warning the girl (vaguely) about the threat of the Boo Hags and coercing her to returning to her home. After that point, Alexandra became a mentor figure to Cookie, and began teaching the mouse the art of magic in earnest. With Alexandra's help, Cookie was able to learn how to control her Third Eye, manipulate her will, cast evocation magic and even open portals to the Nevernever over the span of a few weeks. She captured a Gremlin to use as practice for Cookie to learn the art of banishment, but due to her prodigy's neglect the Gremlin was allowed to escape. Alexandra assisted Cookie in her final combat against the Boo Hags at the end of the tale, casting combative magic of her own to aid in the battle. Known Spells Alexandra's spells are widely varied and have a variety of effects. Since emotions are used to fuel will energy, Alexandra claims to get hers vicariously through lust, which she often incites in others, whether intentional or not. Her specialization, however, appears in various life force-effecting spells linked to Necromancy and some Neuromancy. The language used for her magic spells is Latin. Other Spells Alexandra can cast some spells seemingly by the use of rhyme. Trivia * Her name, Alexandra Salome, is a simple re-ordering of "Salome Alexandra," one of only two women to rule over ancient Judea from 76 to 67 BCE. Category:Characters